Mike Chang
Mike Chang is an active member of the Glee club and the football team. Also known as "Other Asian". He is considered New Directions' best male dancer. As of Audition, Mike is dating Tina Cohen-Chang. He is portrayed by Harry Shum Jr. Biography Season One Nothing is really known about Mike Chang. Although he is a member of the school football team, Mike does not appear until Preggers, in which Kurt Hummel joins the football team. Kurt, who for years has been a target of bullying by the football team, shocks them when he reveals himself to be an excellent place kicker, thanks to his years of dance training. The coach decides to use Kurt's unusual training for the rest of the team, and has Kurt teach them the dance moves for "Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)." Much to everyone's surprise, the dance training works spectacularly allowing them not only to become more fluid in their movements, but also allowing them to shock the rival school by performing the number on the field. After the football game, Mike finds that he enjoyed dancing and performing and he along with Noah Puckerman and Matt Rutherford decides to join the group, despite it being social suicide. It is later revealed in Vitamin D and Throwdown that Mike is a spectacular dancer in his own right, able to perform complicated lock-breakdown dance steps. In Vitamin D, Mike performs background vocals and stellar dance moves in "It's My Life/Confessions Part II". In Throwdown, when Sue steps up as co-director of New Directions, she recruits Mike (whom she calls 'Other Asian') and the other minority students into an "elite glee club". Mike performs background vocals in "Ride Wit Me and "Keep Holding On", and dances in "Hate On Me". However, Mike, Puck, Matt and Finn Hudson are later forced to choose between football and Glee by Coach Tanaka in Mash-Up. Much to the Glee Group's surprise, Matt, Mike and Puck decide to rejoin Glee and forego their spots on the football team. Thankfully, Coach Tanaka reconsiders the separation, and allows the boys to return. In Ballad, Mike teams up with Tina Cohen-Chang, who using Sue Sylvester old nickname for him, calls him "Other Asian". Mike looks somewhat taken aback by the title. At the end of the episode, he sings "Lean On Me" with the rest of the club for Finn and Quinn. In Mattress, Mike performs a series of dance-like acrobatics on over-stuffed mattresses when the Club is hired to do a mattress commercial. The commercial however takes away the group's amateur standing, and requires Will to stand down as director in order to all them to compete in sectionals. When the group at last reaches Sectionals, they are horrified to realize that Sue has given the opposing schools their set-list. Mike is seen buying popcorn before the performance, and silently admonishing Jacob Ben Israel for dancing to the Jane Addams Academy girls' rendition of "Proud Mary". With Finn taking over command of the Glee Club in Will's absence, Finn has Mike, Brittany, Santana and Matt come up with an impromptu dance routine, as they are considered the four best dancers in the group. He performs background vocals in "You Can't Always Get What You Want" and "My Life Would Suck Without You". In "Hell-O", Mike is seen in several glee club rehearsals. He dances with Rachel in "Gives You Hell" and sings background vocals in "Hello Goodbye". Later, in "Power Of Madonna", Mike watches "Express Yourself" with the rest of the male members, all of which except for Kurt looking bored. He later sings background vocals in "What It Feels Like For a Girl" (rather enthusiastically) and "Like a Prayer". In "Home", Mike and the glee club go to a roller rink because the auditorium is unavailable. He joins Mercedes in singing "Beautiful", and sings background vocals in "Home". In "Dream On", Mike performs background vocals and dances in Artie's dream sequence of "Safety Dance". It is in this episode that he finally gets recognized. Artie and Tina were about to perform a tap dance routine together, but Artie persuades Tina to choose another male member of the Glee Club to do his part. Tina chooses Mike Chang, who dance together to "Dream A Little Dream", while Artie sings the lead. Later on, Mike enthusiastically watches the rendition of "Bad Romance" done by the New Directions girls and Kurt. He then sings background in "Shout It Out Loud" and "Beth", and defends Kurt with the rest of New Directions from Azimio and Karofsky. After finding out the Sue Sylvester is going to be a judge for Regionals in "Journey", the Glee Club fears that they may end up getting last place. At Regionals, Mike performs with New Directions in "Faithfully", "Anyway You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'", and "Don't Stop Believin'". After rushing to the hospital with Quinn as she goes into labor, the Glee Clubbers return to the competition only to find that they've been given last place, and that the club is disbanded. The devastated and despondent group performs "To Sir, With Love" to thank Mr. Schuester, before which Mike states that he was afraid to dance outside of his room. After it is revealed that Glee has one more year, New Directions is ecstatic, and listens to Mr. Schue and Puck perform "Over The Rainbow". Season Two It is revealed in "Audition" that over summer vacation, Mike and Tina began working as counselors at "Asian Camp" where they attempted to teach music and arts to technologically obsessed children. He and Tina found themselves growing more attracted to one another. For Tina, the leading factor for the initial attraction were Mike's abs, which he would often show-off while dancing. As a result of the mutual attraction, Tina broke off her previous relationship with Artie, who she called a "bad boyfriend", and began one with Mike. The pair of them initially denied the relationship when interviewed by gossip blogger Jacob Ben Israel, but clapse hands confirming the relationship, while Jacob was still videotaping. ]] Mike helps Finn, Artie, and Puck audition Sam for Glee Club. Mike dances and provides backup while Sam sings "Billionaire" and seems impressed by Sam, hoping he'll agree to audition for the rest of the club. Later on, he and Tina go to Mr. Schuester after finding out through their friends in the Asian community, that Rachel had sent possible Glee club recruit Sunshine Corazon to a crackhouse. The three of them furiously interrogate her, confirming that she had sent the girl to the crackhouse solely to make certain that the girl would not join Glee and take solos from her. In Britney/Brittany, Mike and Tina are still dating, which Artie bitterly refers to as "Asian Fusion." They are sitting next to each other during the dentist visit to Glee and they kiss when it is revealed that neither of them have plaque. Artie, who does have plaque, sadly watches them kiss. Both Mike and Tina are seen in the background of the restaurant hanging out with Finn and Rachel in Brittany's fantasy of Me Against the Music. Although Mike was previously on the football team, it is unclear if he has returned to the team, as he has not been seen in the locker room this season, nor was he present during Artie's fantasy of "Stronger" in which the football team dances with Artie. Mike is shocked when Kurt yells at Mr. Schuester to let loose and stop being so uptight, wearing a look that implies disbelief, but at the same time wanting to laugh. When Rachel shows up to Glee wearing the outfit from "Hit Me Baby One More Time" Mike is staring at her, despite sitting next to Tina. In "Grilled Cheesus", Mike is seen comforting Kurt along with the rest of the Glee Club in regards to his father's heart attack by placing a hand on his shoulder. He also sings back-up in "One of Us" and dances along to "Only the Good Die Young" with the rest of New Directions.thumb|300px|right|Mike's First Song Mike finally receives a solo in Duets, where he sings "Sing!" with Tina, though most of his lines in the song are technically spoken. He doesn't feel as if he's a good enough singer to do a real solo in front of everyone, and instead at first wants to just dance around Tina while she sings. Tina retorts that they have to sing together since they are duet partners, and confesses that she wants a real date at a place like Breadstix, rather than going to an awkward dinner of dim sum with his mother. After his duet project, Mike himself admitted that he is more confident in his singing voice and his social skills, thus asking Mr. Schuester for the role of Dr. Frank-n-furter in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. However, sadly, Mike's parents did not allow him to perform at the musical. Mike still appeared at several of the club meetings and rehearsals for the show. He also dances with Tina and the rest of the club while Dr. Carl Howell auditions for the show with "Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?" At the end of the episode, when Mr. Schuester canceled the play, The Glee club decided to perform the Time Warp for themselves, and Mike played Eddie. In Never Been Kissed, Mike and Tina talk in the hallway and Mike reveals Sam's "cool down" secret. Tina suggests they try it out and begin making out in an empty classroom, which results in Tina imagining the coach and muttering "Beiste." Mike, confused, gets jealous and even goes up to Coach Beiste and tells her to stay away from Tina, thinking that the two have some sort of relationship. He performs "Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind" with the rest of the boys as an apology to Coach Beiste for the way they acted around her. Personality and Skills Despite being a member of the football team in Season one, Mike appears to be much, much less cruel and aggressive than the rest of his teammates, having not shown to bully anyone on camera. After joining the Glee Club, Mike seems to bond quickly with the rest of the group, often praising fellow members, even those less popular than he is. He is shown to be good-natured, always smiling at rehearsals and visibly enjoying performances by other members. Mike also seems to favor Glee over Football, as when the coach orders the players to choose between them, he chooses Glee. It is unknown if he is still in the football team as of season two. "]]Aside from being a somewhat talented football player, Mike loves to dance, his style being pop-and-lock. While his capacity in singing seems to be sub-par from his performance in Sing! (which was exaggerated), he more than makes up for it in his spectacular dancing performances. His skill is so good, he is asked to choreograph the final number in Sectionals along with Matt, Santana, and Brittany. It is revealed in Journey that prior to joining Glee, Mike never allowed himself to dance outside of his bedroom for fear of being made fun of. This can reveal that he just wanted to fit in. Mike also appears to have a low self-confidence, as shown in Duets, not knowing if he could sing or not and thinking he was only good at one thing: dance. After his duet project, Mike himself admitted that he is more confident in his singing voice and his social skills, thus volunteering for the role of Dr. Frank-n-furter in The Rocky Horror Glee Show. Relationships Tina Cohen-Chang Tina Cohen-Chang Main article: Tina-Mike Relationship In Season 2, Tina breaks up with Artie and starts to go out with Mike Chang. They developed feelings for one another over the summer, when they were both counselors at Asian Camp in charge of teaching tech-savvy Asian kids about the arts. They started to make out. Tina in particular became enamored by Mike's amazing body and abs during his dance routines. After shrugging off Jacob Ben Israel's notions about their romantic relationship as "racist", they are seen holding hands. Tina and Mike also are the two to figure out that Rachel gave Sunshine directions to go to an inactive crack house because of the fact that the Asian community is very tight. After finding this out, the two report it immediately to Mr. Schuester. When the glee club was assigned to do a duet, Tina is determined to win the dinner for two at Breadstix with normal salad because she is sick and tired of having not-so-normal dates with Mike and his mom at Dim Sum with not-so-normal chicken feet salad. Mike suggests they go to Asian Couples Therapy, where Tina groans at Mike's obsession with Asian things. When Tina's plan to ask Artie to be her duet partner in order tow in the free meal at Breadsticks fails, she resorts to singing "Sing!" with Mike. Mike was afraid to sing at first, initially wanting to dance around Tina instead, but Tina boosts his confidence ad supports him all throughout. In the end, they do a great job (Artie is seen with a kind of jealous expression?). Brittany Pierce When Coach Tanaka makes the practice time coincide with glee practice, forcing some of the glee boys to choose between football and glee club, Mike along with Matt and Puck, choose to stay with the New Directions, and is rewarded by a hug from Brittany, suggesting that the two had been dating. However, no other developments have been reported regarding the two. (After all, it's Brittany... she probably dated everyone in the school, Kurt and Artie included). Quotations ''Main Article: Mike's Quotations '' Category:Mike Category:Images of Mike Chang Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High Football Team members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Asian American Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Images of Mike Chang Category:Male Characters Category:Dancers Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:New Directions Members Category:Matt Rutherford Category:Sing sing sing Category:Artie Category:Images Category:Artie Abrams Category:Arthur "Artie" Abrams Category:Arthur Abrams Category:Break-ups Category:Break Ups Category:Break-Ups Category:Break ups Category:Brittany Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Brittany S. Pierce Category:Brittany Susan Pierce Category:Micheal "Mike" Chang Category:Michael Chang Category:Video Category:Videos Category:Video page Category:Sing! Category:Main Characters Category:Main characters